


Jealousy isn’t a Good Look.

by uhmaybenot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, Jealousy, Other, Pain, Platonic Relationships, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, hahah tommy is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmaybenot/pseuds/uhmaybenot
Summary: tommy is jealous of tubbo and ranboo.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Tubbo, Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aHaga this if my first fanfic please be nice, and I am also not sexualizing at all, I will not add 18+ topics in a fanfic about minors. If tommy or anyone says they are uncomfortable with normal fanfics I will delete it.

tommy sat in front of his computer. it was dark in his room, he was watching a ranboo stream. 

see, tommy has nothing against ranboo, but it just fucking hurts watching tubbo get along with ranboo so well. tubbo mannerisms were different when talking to ranboo. tommy felt like tubbo could.. be himself when he was with ranboo. 

that wasn’t the case for tommy. 

he looked back on all the times he and tubbo have streamed together. he winced each time he saw himself tell tubbo to shut up, or called him stupid for little things. he is just now realizing how messed up it is to treat your friends like that. he looked back at his bright computer screen. he heard tubbo and ranboo laughing till’ they were breathless. 

his heart stung so bad.

‘why can’t tubbo joke like that with me? is he uncomfortable around me? does he hate me?’

these negative swarmed in his head. he quickly closed out of twitch.tv and put his face in his hands. 

he groaned, he missed tubbo so much.  
he knew he sounded like a possessive bitch right now, but he can’t help it, it’s just...complicated. 

I mean, it’s pretty normal to get a bit jealous when you see your best friend hitting it off with someone else.. right? 

“whatever” he thought to himself. 

he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling and sighed.

//

he clicked around on discord. the first thing he sees is tubbo and ranboo in a vc. 

fucking great. 

he was planning on streaming with tubbo today, giving his fans some fresh tommy and tubbo content. but I guess not. tubbo is too busy with ranboo. 

tommy grits his teeth. 

what is it about him? what does he have that i don’t? 

he felt so many emotions. 

he was angry. 

he hated tubbo for leaving him for ranboo, for spending more time with him, and barely giving attention to tommy. 

he was sad. 

every time he saw ranboo and tubbo together he wanted to burst into tears, he wanted to cry at the fact that tubbo was able to replace him so easily. 

he was fearful. 

he feared that tubbo might completely stop contacting tommy. that he might actually.. forget about him. 

and of course, he was jealous. 

jealous at the fact that tubbo could get along with ranboo so well, they’ve known eachother for like, 6 months and they’re already fucking married and have a child. It hurts, it hurts so bad. 

“I’m supposed to be the one you stream with everyday.” tommy thought to himself.

he opened his eyes again to tubbo in a vc by himself. this was his chance to talk to tubbo about him. 

tommy didn’t know what he wanted, does he want tubbo to stay away from ranboo? does he want tubbo to spend more time with him? he didnt know.. he just needs to get his jealousy off his chest before it gets out of hand and does something he deeply regret.

he sighs and slowly drags his mouse towards the vc and clicks on it. 

he’s in the vc with tubbo right now. 

he holds his breath till’ tubbo squeaks out a “hello?”  
god i have missed his voice so much. 

“hey.” tommy says while his voice cracks drastically. the call falls silent until tubbos cracks up at tommy’s voice crack. tommy has missed hearing his laugh so much. 

“what’s up with you?” tubbo says between laughs and giggles. 

“ah.. it’s-..nothing.” tommy says turning a light shade of pink. 

“but im glad you joined the vc! I wanted to tell you something!” tubbo said happily.  
tommy tilts his head in curiosity.  
“go on.” tommy says flatly. 

“so, i was thinking of flying ranboo to the UK, and possibly becoming roommates with him.” tubbo says cheerfully. 

the call falls dead silent. 

tommys face shifts to a face of disgust and hurt. 

“...what?” tommy manages to muster.  
“I wanna move in with ranbo-“ 

“I fucking heard you.” tommy says slightly raising his voice. Tubbo seems stunned by tommys unexpected sternness. tommy continues.  
“are you fucking stupid! moving in with the guy after what, 5 months??”

“it was just a suggestion! ...and i 99 percent sure he isn’t a murderer or anything. I don’t know why you’re being so.. bitchy!” tubbo snaps back at him.

“that’s not the point, tubbo! Its just..ugh. goddamn it.” 

“It’s what? tell me why you don’t want me to meet up with ranboo? I have no idea what’s your problem! you’ve been distant and now you’re fucking yelling at me for wanting to meet my best friend!” 

“why are you even so upset??! what’s going o-“ 

“Shut. Up.” tommy said basically growling.  
tubbo instantly grows quiet.  
“you don’t fucking understand. I’m sick of you and everyone.” 

“fuck you. fuck you and ranboo. you two can honestly go fuck yourselves.”

“I can’t believe I thought you were actually my friend.

“I am you’re friend!” tubbo says with a shaky voice. 

“you sure dont act like it, after all, it clearly seems you care more about ranboo than me!”  
“Is that what this is about? If you actually cared, you would be happy for me! what is wro-“  
“i am happy for you! It’s just complicated, alright?! i- whatever. just don’t talk to me anymore, i can’t keep doing this, goodbye,”  
before tubbo had time to say anything, tommy disconnected. he did it. he actually did it. he ended his friendship with tubbo. tommy sat in front of his laptop, still trying to process what just happened. he got up and moved to his bed, sitting down and crossing his legs. his heart ached.  
‘it wasn’t supposed to end like this.’  
before he knew it, he felt his eyesight get blurry, and his cheeks started to get wet. his chest got tight, his breathing pattern started to get irregular. he touched his cheek.  
‘am i..crying?’  
tommy hugged his legs, he started trembling. more tears started to run down his cheek. he was even making low and pitiful whines and whimpers.  
he was crying.  
tommy wasn’t very familiar with this feeling, the feeling of regret, pity, and sorrow. 

‘fuck you, fuck you, I fucking hate you, how could you do this to me. you goddamn bastard, after all we’ve been through” tommy croaked as he sobbed. that wasn’t true at all, he didn’t hate tubbo, he was sorry. he wants to cry and apologize in tubbos arm, he wants to apologize after what his jealousy has done to their friendship. he missed him so much. but what could he do? tubbo surely hates him after lashing out at him randomly.


	2. what he has to do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur gives tommy some words of advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, just a reminder that this entire fic is platonic!! I am not shipping them at all. Seeing comments of people thinking that I was shipping them is lowkey embarrassing LMAOO

that night, tommy cried. he just cried himself to sleep.

he wakes up with dry tear streaks on his face, his pillow is wet. he had a horrible headache. memories from last night started rushing in. he hated himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. his room was a mess and he didn’t feel like doing anything. he was still sad at the fact he actually ended his friendship with tubbo. he turned over and saw 36 missed calls from wilbur and 67 texts.   
he quickly skims over the texts, basically just asking what happened between him and tubbo. tommy sighed, he really didn’t feel like responding, but he can’t keep ignoring him. his were clothes drenched in sweat, he quickly got himself cleaned up. 

he stood and stared at himself in the mirro, he softly caressed his cheek. he finally understood why tubbo liked ranboo better.   
ranboo was everything he couldn’t be. 

It hurt, but it was the truth, ranboo was better than him in almost every aspect. he trudged over to his laptop, he texted wilbur. 

tommyinnit:   
hey. 

wilbur soot:   
hello tommy, yesterday tubbo called me, full on sobbing  
what the fuck happened between you two?   
‘he was.. crying?’ tommy thought, 

tommyinnit:   
jealousy happened. 

wilbur soot:   
?????   
Incoming call from wilbur soot. 

tommy hesitates before picking it up.  
“hello?” tommy says sheepishly. 

// 

“youre fucking jealous, mate.” 

“y’think I don’t know that?” tommy said sharply.   
“woah, chill.” wilbur said dragging out the syllables. 

“but what am I going to do? I miss tubbo so much” tommy said, obviously stressed.   
“I don’t know man, you caused this, think of a solution yourself.” wilbur replied, munching on some chips. 

“really? you’re no help. and eating while im telling you my sob story? jerk.” tommy said with and obvious grin on his face. 

“whatever, man.” wilbur said while chuckling at tommys statement. 

tommy was glad he was able to talk to wilbur about this, was he any help? no. but it was nice to finally lift the weight of his chest. he thanked wilbur for listening to him, and finally decided to stream. he hasn’t streamed in awhile

he hovers his mouse over the button that makes him go live. he hesitates a bit, he’s done this before, why is he all of a sudden so nervous? he sighs before clicking the button.   
“Welcome boys!” tommy says practically shouting. todays stream plan was just to talk with chat and just do regular stuff in the server. nothing too special. 

\-   
45 minutes into the stream, he was reading chat. It was full of stuff like   
‘LMAOOOO’  
‘AHWHSGSG’   
‘pogCHAMP/POGGERS’   
nothing new, but one message got his attention.   
‘why haven’t you and tubbo been streaming together recently’ the slightest mention of tubbo makes his heart sink. he feels a wave of sadness come over him. 

I-I can’t do this right now. he has to end the stream. 

“That’s it boys! I’m going to end the stream!” he said trying to not make it obvious something was bothering him.   
he doesn’t want his fans to know about what happened.. between him and tubbo. 

he quickly ended the stream. he was still visibly upset at the tubbo situation. he wonders, is tubbo just as sad as he is? he noticed that tubbo was streaming. he decided to watch it, just to see, how well tubbos has been putting up. 

he seemed fine? he didn’t look sad at all, he was playing with ranboo (of course) and he genuinely seemed happy. but wilbur told me he was crying, was that all a lie? because tubbo is doing just fine without him. it hurts to know tubbo doesn’t miss him at all. he lowers his head in shame, he regrets what he said that day so much. 

he wants his best friend back, he misses hearing tubbos laugh, he misses him so much it hurts. but he has no idea if tubbo even wants to hear his apology. 

\- 

he laid in bed, it was about 4:37 a.m. he was up all night thinking of a way to win his best friend back. he was going to call up wilbur to see if his apology was good enough.

; 

“let me stop you right there.” wilbur says. 

“you want to win tubbo back? sorry tommy, but you don’t sound sorry at all. if you actually were sorry, you would rather say you want to apologize to him. not win him back. that just makes you sound selfish.” 

“I-“ tommy tried to speak, but was cut off by Wilbur

“and you came to me because you wanted to see if the apology was good enough? really? ‘good enough’??”

tommy goes quiet. 

“sorry kid, that’s all I’m going to tell you for no, I know youre sorry n all, but the way you’re wording it just makes it seem like you don’t care at all.” 

wilbur leaves the vc, what he said really got tommy thinking. 

he knows what he has to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, I hope this is alright, next chapter is probably gonna be the last one so yeah idk yet, sorry this chapter is kinda short, next chapter is going to be long, i promise☺️


	3. the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo and tommy finally make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEAHH I hope this is alright LMAOO sorry if it’s short

wilbur texted him up again. 

wilbur:   
dude, you need to hurry up and make up with tubbo. he always calls me in tears. 

tommyinnit:   
why is tubbo crying?? I thought he was okay-? 

wilbur:   
are you fucking stupid.   
he’s clearly not doing well without you, dumbass. 

he knew what he had to do, he decided to call tubbo. he whips out his phone, and goes onto iMessages. he goes over to tubbos contact. he holds his breath before clicking on the ‘FaceTime’ button.

it rings for a few seconds, before the line picks up. he was surprised tubbo still even wanted to speak to him. 

it was silent before tubbo says   
“hello?” his voice sounds dry. 

“tubbo.” tommy says softly.

“show your face.” tommy says practically whispering.   
“I want to see you.”   
“..please.” 

tubbo turns on his video and slowly turns the camera towards his face. 

he looks rough. red, puffy eyes. messy hair. and soft, pink cheeks. he can tell he has been crying...alot.

tommy softens his face at the sight of his best friend. 

“tubbo, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I- I don’t know what came over me that day. I don’t.. i was just jealous, jealous of you and ranboo, jealous of what I didn’t have. And I hurt my best friend. I’m so sorry.”   
tommy says with a sincerity in his voice. 

tubbo sniffles,  
“...I thought you were really gone forever.”

I can see tubbos eyes start to water. 

I feel a ping in my chest, he will never forgive himself making my best friend feel this way.

he couldn’t take it anymore.   
“tubbo stay there, I’m coming.” 

“w-wha-?” 

he put on his shoes and ran out the front door, ignoring his parents yells asking him where’s he’s going. he got on his bike. and pedaled as fast as he could. it was raining, but he didn’t care, he wanted to make his best friend feel better. his clothing started to get wet, he wasn’t even wearing a jacket. but it all didn’t matter to him, the only thing that mattered to him right now was cheering up his best friend.

he pedaled until his legs got sore, his vision started to get a bit blurry, but he was determined to make it to tubbos. 

the bike eventually got useless, he just tossed it over, and continued to run, he ran to the point his legs were aching, his arms were tingling, his body was tired from running, but he needed to get over to tubbos. 

the moment he reached the front steps of tubbos house, he knocked 4 times. tubbo opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight of tommy. tubbo brought him inside. tubbo was wearing a oversized, black hoodie and some loose shorts. tommy didn’t say anything, he brought the smaller boy into a hug, tubbo seems shocked at the sudden affection but he slowly wrapped his hands around tommy and held him tightly.

“im so sorry, toby.” tommy said putting his head into the smaller boys shoulders and shuddering. 

they were now sitting on the floor in the Heel sitting position.   
tommy would usually never let anyone see him vulnerable, but in this moment... he started crying. tommy started crying. 

tubbo knows tommy is has cried before, but seeing it first hand, with his own two eyes, made his heart go soft. he scooted towards tommy, and pulled him into another hug. tommy clung to tubbo, and cried. he was gripping tubbos hoodie. 

“..shh..its okay, I forgive you.” tubbo said whispering in tommys ear. the sight of seeing tommy breakdown like this made tubbo emotional. 

tubbo continued to console tommy. 

“so you did all this.. because you were jealous-?” 

tommy nods his head in shame, turning a light shade of red. 

“so.. you want me to spend more time with you..?” 

tommy waits a second before slowly nodding. turning even redder at the conversation him and tubbo were having.

tubbo smiles,   
“aww, tommy, don’t worry, I would never replace you.” 

tommy turned even redder, if this was a cartoon, he would probably have smoke coming out of his ears, not out of anger, but out of embarrassment. 

“sh..shut up.”   
tubbo giggled at the sight of embarrassed tommy. tubbo takes tommys hands, and they get off the floor, standing, facing eachother. 

“c’mon.. let’s go make some popcorn and watch a movie, yeah?” 

tommy smiles warmly and then nods. 

// 

they were sitting on the couch, embracing one and other, while watching the movie. 

tommy was happy. happy to see his best friend, happy to listen to tubbos laugh again. tommy hugged him tightly. 

not planning to let go anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some more fic ideas, I would love to write some more

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos if you like it! and give me criticism, I can handle it. I’m still a new author. I’ll try make more chapters, but here’s chapter 1.


End file.
